Zero (Mega Man X)
|-|Mega Man X Era= |-|Mega Man Zero Era= Character Synopsis Zero 'is the secondary protagonist of the Mega Man X series and is the central character of focus in the Mega Man Zero series that followed after. He's the magnum opus of Dr.Wily, being the successor of Bass. Zero contained a flaw in his cognitive program that made him violent and unwilling to obey instructions. Because of this, Wily decided to seal him in a capsule. Some time later, Zero was discovered and brought to Dr. Cain, who analyzed him. After that, he recovered from his battle with Sigma and was placed under Sigma's watch. Zero did not show any more signs of Maverick behavior and was enlisted into the Maverick Hunters' 17th Elite Unit. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B '''| '''4-B Verse: 'Mega Man X/Mega Man Zero '''Name: '''Zero '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Over hundreds of years (Was initially built in The Mega Man era by Dr.Wily and survived up until The Mega Man Zero era, which occurred 300 years later) '''Classification: '''Maverick Hunter, Reploid '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Energy Manipulation (Reploids are powered by solar energy and can convert this into standard energy for normal buster shots), Statistics Amplification (Through the use of various Parts, Chips and the Mother Elf), Soul Manipulation (Can grasp and capture the souls of those he defeats), Absolute Zero Ice, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the Earth's core), Elemental Weapons (Of the Lightning, Water and Earth variety), Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Transmutation, Black Hole Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Intangible Dopplegangers, Attack Reflection, Expert Martial Artist (Can use various martial arts moves such as the Hadoken and Shoryuken), Intangibility, Resistance to Mind, Soul, and Biological Manipulation (Is explicitly immune to the various strains of the Maverick and Nightmare Viruses, which can affect the Mind, DNA and Soul of Reploids), Absolute Zero (Unaffected by the ice weapons used by various Reploids, which exceed the potency of weapons used by Robot Masters like Cold Man and Concrete Man, who could reduce things to absolute zero and turn things brittle enough to shatter with a touch respectively), Space-Time Manipulation (Far superior to the original Mega Man, who could effectively fight while under the effects of Time Man's Time Slow), Can render himself virtually invulnerable through various Special Weapons, Matter Manipulation (Can transform his Z-Saber into solid elements. Can create physical objects out of nothing. Can transform energy attacks into crystals and physical damage into weapon energy. Offensively, he can destroy enemies on a subatomic level with AZ, transform foes into relatively weak mettaurs, and remove hazards by turning them into blocks) | Information Manipulation through the use of various Cyber Elves, which allows for Status Effect Inducement (Such as Paralyzation, Transmutation, Health Reduction and Erasure of foes), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and possibly Mind Manipulation (Cyber Elves can emulate the power of the Mother Elf on a smaller scale) 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Consistently portrayed as equal to X and even assisted in the defeat of Lumine, who collapsed and entire pocket dimension that contained a sun in it) | '''Solar System Level '(Took on Omega, who's essentially the original copy of Zero himself and as such, should be just as comparable. Can fight on par with The Guardians such as Fefnir, who have X's DNA in their system) '''Speed: Massively FTL (Superior to classic Mega Man, outruns black hole-based attacks on a regular basis) with Massively FTL+ travel speed with teleporters | Massively FTL+ '(Fought on par with Dark Elf wielders) 'Lifting Ability: Class G+ (Much stronger than Proto Man, who lifted a large fortress with only one hand) | Class G+ (Far stronger than base) Striking Ability: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System Level (Can survive being in the center point of a black hole and survive. Survived hits from Lumine) | Solar System Level '(His durability is greatly enhanced) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Only collapsed after fighting Mavericks for an entire year straight without maintenance or rest while traveling through harsh desert and avoiding or disarming members of the Neo Arcadian army), but can be slowed down with continuous damage and requires maintenance from time to time. 'Range: 'Extended melee range. Planetary with projectiles. Virtually omnidirectional with Rakukouha, Messenkou, and Rekkoha. 'Intelligence: 'Skilled at quickly adapting to tasks and combat situations, and is a quick learner. Extremely logical, competent investigator, good with stealth and espionage. Large amount of battle experience and wisdom.Even after losing his memories during the events of ''Mega Man Zero he retains his legendary combat technique and determined personality, allowing him to take down the likes of Copy X and calling the fight disappointing when compared to the original X. 'Weaknesses: '''The mention of Iris can make him go beserk | None Notable '''Versions: Mega Man X '| 'Mega Man Zero ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: 'Standard Weapons' ' Z-Saber.png|Z-Saber Z-Buster.png|Z-Buster bUSTER Shot.png|Buster Shot ' *'Z-Saber: '''His primary weapon and the one he is most skilled with, the Z-Saber is a lightsaber-like beam weapon which he first acquired in ''Mega Man X2 after being repaired by the X-Hunters (or Dr. Cain). It allows Zero to execute powerful close-range attacks. Zero uses his Learning System to learn new attack techniques for his Saber *'Z-Buster: '''Similar to the X-Buster, the Zero Buster (Z-Buster for short) is a chargeable cannon embedded in Zero's arm(s). It can fire regular shots as well as Charge attacks. Similar to the Buster Upgrade of X's armor from ''Mega Man X2, Zero's Z-Busters can be linked to each other to fire two Charge Shots one after the other; *'Buster Shot:' Zero's long-range weapon; alongside the Z-saber, it appears in all Mega Man Zero games. It was originally an old model of a handheld gun used by the late Milan. When Zero awoke, he grabbed Milan's weapon in order to defend Ciel and himself against the attacking Neo Arcadian troops. 'Other Weapons' ' DGlaive.png|D Glaive ZeroArsenalMMX7.jpg|V Hanger BFan.png|B Fan MMX8_K_Knuckle.png|K Knuckles MMX8_T_Breaker.png|T Breaker MMX8_Sigma_Blade.png|Sigma Blade ' *'D Glaive: '''Also known as the '''Durga Glaive', this is a lance that allows for longer-ranged attacks. It appears in both Mega Man X7 and Mega Man X8. *'V-Hanger: '''A set of two purple-bladed daggers. Besides allowing him to use Souenbu by creating beam boomerangs, the V-Hanger allows him to do up to a 5-slash combo. *'Σ Blade: It is a giant sword with legendary attack power, and it can easily break enemies' barriers. In addition, equipping this weapon will reduce special weapon energy usage by half automatically. *'B Fan: '''A pair of fans offering high attack and defense capabilities. Zero can stand still with this weapon that creates an energy shield around him that can deflect low-damage projectile shots. *'T Breaker: 'A super-powerful heavy hammer that can break through enemies' barriers. Using Juuhazan with this weapon can even destroy some obstacles & platforms. *'K Knuckle: 'A pair of brass knuckles that appear in ''Mega Man X8. Equipping them grants Zero access to the special techniques used by Ryu and Ken from the Street Fighter series. '''Mega Man Zero Weapons ' MMZ_Zero_(Shield_Boomerang).jpg|Shield Boomerang MMZ_Zero_(Triple_Rod).jpg|Tripe Rod MMZ2_Zero_(Chain_Rod).jpg|Chain Rod Recoul.jpg|Rod Recoil MMZ4_Zero_(Zero_Knuckle).jpg|Zero Knuckle ' *'Shield Boomerang:' A modification to the Z-Saber, allowing Zero to mount it on his arm and spin it to reflect all but the most powerful projectile attacks. While it offers no defense against melee combatants, it can also be thrown as a buzzsaw and imbued with elemental powers as well. *'Triple Rod:' A lance-like extension for the Z-Saber that Zero uses in a manner akin to his former Durga Glaive, attacking foes with flurries of thrusting and slashing attacks and deflecting oncoming attacks with battle staff-like movements. Like the other attachments, it can be imbued with element chips to modify its properties. *'Chain Rod:' Another modification for the Z-Saber, turning the handle into an energy chain that Zero can freely manipulate like a whip to hook onto and stun enemies, drag them closer for additional attacks, or simply impale them at a distance. In addition, it can be used as a grappling hook and to grab useful items that are out of reach. Like the other modifications, it can be imbued with element chips to modify its properties. *'Recoil Rod:' Yet another modification for the Z-Saber, splitting it into a pair of tonfas that repulse anything they strike if not outright destroying the target on contact. It can also be used to propel Zero great distances by using it against a wall or the ground. *'Zero Knuckle:' Chips embedded in Zero's palms allows him to wrench away items from others and use them as his own while also boosting his punching power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Learning System:' Similarly to X and his Variable Weapon System, Zero is able to gain access to new attacks by defeating foes in combat. Unlike X, Zero rarely copies the attacks of his opponents but instead creates new attacks based on his opponent's affinities. For example, defeating Web Spider allowed Zero to develop the Raijingeki, a powerful stab with the Z-Saber that's charged with electricity. Due to the fact that these tend to be sword techniques inherent to Zero rather than copied weapons, the majority of them do not require additional Weapon Energy and thus can be used as often as Zero likes. *'Sougenmu' (Twin Phantasms): Zero generates a duplicate of himself out of Soul Energy that can directly damage his foes by imitating his attacks. However, it fades after a short period of time and thus must be reused to continue the effect. *'Soul Body:' Zero is able to unleash holograms of himself to directly attack his opponent, rushing at his foes to damage them. In addition, he can create an intangible clone of himself that can strike enemies but cannot be struck back while preventing the actual Zero from taking damage until he chooses to end the technique. This ability is powerful enough to incapacitate X after their lengthy duel at the end of Mega Man X5. *'ZERO Shift:' Zero's exclusive Force Metal in Mega Man X: Command Mission, it completely nullifies attacks that would only leave glancing or minor damage. *'Dark Hold:' A weapon copied from Dark Dizzy, Zero freezes time around him, slowing all foes and opposing projectiles to a standstill, leaving Zero free to attack as he pleases. *'Time Stopper:' Zero fires a round from his Buster Shot that freezes the target in time should any part of them (including equipment and clothing) make contact with it, rendering them helpless. *'Rakukouha' (Falling Phoenix Crusher) and Messenkou (Destroying Glint): Zero charges energy in his fists and slams the ground, causing an eruption of energy projectiles all around him in a fan pattern. The two attacks are virtually identical except for the fact that the Rakukouha deals more damage per projectile while the Messenkou hits additional times on top of being completely unblockable. He is also able to use a stronger version called Shin Messenkou (True Destroying Glint) which sends a wave of larger projectiles vertically to the ceiling instead. *'Rekkoha' (Rending Light Supremacy): Similarly to the Rakukouha and Messenkou, Zero charges up energy in his fist before slamming the ground, causing extremely damaging beams of light to erupt all around him, destroying all but the strongest of foes instantly. At his strongest he can use this attack infinitely, only with a brief pause in between attacks. *'Ittou Ryoudan: Genmurei' (Cleaving in a Single Strike: Phantasm Zero): Zero leaps into the air with a spin before launching a massive wave of energy that is nearly impossible to dodge. It is powerful enough to destroy X in one shot even with the protection of the Ultimate Armor. When in his "Awakened" form he can fire this attack infinitely while remaining completely invulnerable any attack X can muster, rendering it incredibly difficult to fight, much less hurt Zero while using this attack. He can fire up to two of these per swing in a slight fan pattern, causing the waves to separate and cover a wider area. *'Cyber-Elves:' Cyber Elves are sentient computer programs made of pure energy. They have the ability to rewrite the information of Cyber Space to erase chosen enemies from existence, completely recharge Zero's Energy, boost his physical capabilities, absorb oncoming projectiles, stun enemies, slow time to a crawl, halve the target's effective combat endurance and durability, and turn foes into relatively helpless Mettaurs. *List of Cyber Elves Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Heros Category:Swordsmen Category:Males Category:Tragic Characters Category:Hunters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Armor Users Category:Gun Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Benders Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Tier 4